fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa Poll Results!
Hey, guys! I’ve gathered all the results of my Danganflipa Poll, and I’m prepared to reveal the results. I had nine people participate in this poll. Although that’s not a huge number, it’s about what I expected. That doesn’t frustrate me or anything. There’s not many people who read Danganflipa, and out of those people, there aren’t many who would take a Google Form for it. So I’m glad with the number of responses I got. Before I begin revealing the results, today is the last day to submit Kingsley’s Customerpalooza characters. Be sure to enter your customers today before your chance slips away, and to get a better chance at winning, submit three customers. Now, let’s get to the results. This category was pretty simple. Five voters selected Cooper as the Best Boy of Danganflipa. The runners-up were Allan and Gremmie with two votes each. This answer doesn’t surprise me at all. These three characters were the only male character in Danganflipa who I thought would win this category. Allan and Gremmie do have grey areas in their personality, and sometimes they aren’t as likeable, but Cooper is a likeable and relatable character that you follow through the killing game. And considering his sacrifice at the end, it’s no surprise that he won this category. Moving onto the next category; the Best Girl of Danganflipa. '''Again, this one was a no-brainer. '''Ninjoy '''wins this one, with four votes. The runner up was Clover with two votes, and the honorable mentions were Xandra, Tohru, and Akari. Ninjoy had been the fan-favorite ever since Danganflipa began, and because of that, this category was pretty predictable. However, if I had a say in this, I would say that Utah is the best girl. The next category is the '''Best Character of Danganflipa Overall. The winner this time is Ninjoy '''again, with three votes. The runners-up were Gremmie and Xandra with two votes each, and the honorable mentions are Allan and Akari. Ninjoy is one of the most memorable characters of Danganflipa in my opinion, because of her friendship with Cooper, and the mystery of her true talent and identity. Also, she’s a sort-of ninja. Of course she’s a fan-favorite. Between Cooper and Utah, I’m going to have to select Utah as my favorite character. Now let’s move to the other end of the spectrum: the worst characters. In this case, it’s the '''Worst Boy of Danganflipa. I did add a “None” option for the “least favorite” questions in the form, so of course, some people did choose this. Five out of the nine voters decided that nobody '''was the worst boy. However, this question did have runners-up. In a four-way tie, they were Chuck, Allan, Wylan B, and Timm. I’m surprised that nobody picked Alberto. He’s pretty much just soccer Leon, and I know that Leon is hated by most fans. And then we move on to the '''Worst Girl of Danganflipa. '''This was the only question where seven voters selected the same answer. That answer was '''nobody '''for the worst girl, and the runners-up were Elle and Scooter with one vote each. I would also say nobody, but if I did have to pick somebody, it’d be Tohru. As I began Danganflipa, she was one of my favorite characters in all of Flipline. Top five material. But then as I continued to write her, she became irritating and extra. A bit like Tsumugi, with her unnecessary remarks. Even the Free Time Event I wrote for her seemed bland. Oh well… I should be happy with the majority vote. Okay, now let’s get cruel. The '''Worst Character of Danganflipa Overall. Once again, you guys selected nobody '''as the worst character. However, only four people selected this choice. The runner up was Alberto with two votes, and the honorable mentions were Scooter, Chuck, and Wylan B. At least you guys considered Alberto this round. So yeah, I’d pick him as the worst character. We’re finished with the opinions on the characters; now let’s get to the chapters. With four votes, you guys selected '''Chapter 3: Smiling Under a Mask of Innocence '''as the '''Best Chapter of Danganflipa. And you know what? I have to agree. There were some of my favorite moments in this entire story in Chapter 3, such as the class trial, the Halloween Banquet, the murder setup, the Despair Spice that tied into the overall story… there was a lot to discover in this one. The runner up with two votes was Chapter 1: Gravity, and Luau. The honorable mentions were Chapter 2: A Final Heartache, Chapter 5: Crimson Resolve, and Chapter 6: Braving the Waters. I’m aware that Danganflipa had its slow and boring moments, so I asked you guys what you thought the Worst Chapter of Danganflipa was. Once again, none '''was selected as the worst chapter, with five votes. The runner up was Chapter 2: A Final Heartache with three votes. The honorable mention was Chapter 5: Crimson Resolve. I’m agreeing with the people who chose Chapter 2. A Final Heartache was a pain to write because of how little the action and drama was. The main plot of the chapter was a test. Yes, a written test like in a classroom. Boring… what was I thinking? Now I know what to avoid for Danganflipa MM. Moving on. Let’s talk about victims. I asked you guys who you thought the '''Most Sympathetic Victim of Danganflipa was. I got five different answers, but the most frequent answer was Elle, with three votes. Yes, I was sad when she died too, but her death had little impact on me as I wrote that chapter. I feel like the most sympathetic victim was definitely Akari. The runners-up were Tohru and Akari with two votes, and the honorable mentions were Scooter and Chuck. This question honestly surprised me. I asked about the Least Sympathetic Victim of Danganflipa, and the answer that got the most votes was Chuck, with six votes. I certainly didn’t want to write him off as an unsympathetic victim, because I tried to give him some redemption at the end of the fourth class trial, but considering his actions during the Hunt, I can understand this answer. The runner up was nobody as the least sympathetic victim, and this had three votes. I would probably pick Tohru because you already know how I feel about her character. Now we can move from victims to killers. Writing killers was my favorite part of class trials, honestly. Figuring out how they would react to certain things, thinking of a creative execution, finding interesting motives and reasoning for murder… it was pretty cool. So, with five votes, you guys picked Utah '''as the '''Most Sympathetic Killer of Danganflipa. '''I agree with this one; she’s my favorite Flipline character ever, and I would want to give her a sad sendoff. She didn’t deserve to become Hatu and kill two people, but Danganronpa is infamously unfair, so oh well. The runner up was Deano with three votes, and the honorable mention was Gremmie. Of course, Danganflipa did have some killers with motives that weren’t good enough to justify their actions. So for this round, I asked who you thought was the '''Least Sympathetic Killer of Danganflipa. '''With four votes, you guys surprisingly said '''nobody. '''I’ll have to agree with the runner-up this round: Alberto, with two votes. Yeah, he did kill because he wanted to see if his girlfriend was still alive, but when you compare that to the motives of Deano, and Xandra, and Gremmie… it really didn’t add up to much. The honorable mentions for this question were Xandra, Utah, and Cooper. I question why you thought that they were unsympathetic, but there’s nothing I can do about it. To each their own, anyways. We’ve discussed victims and killers. The only people left out of the students are survivors. Unlike any of the canon Danganronpa games, Danganflipa had only four survivors: Ninjoy, Wylan B, Clover, and Allan. This question asked for the '''Best Survivor of Danganflipa. It feels like any positive question that Ninjoy '''is in, she wins it. I would definitely vote for her as well; as much as I don’t like to admit it, the other three survivors are pretty much just Byakuya, Hina, and Hiro as Flipline characters. Because of the mystery with Joy and her past, I absolutely wouldn’t allow Ninjoy to die in this story. Ninjoy won with six votes, and the runner-up was Allan with three votes. Now let’s discuss the '''Worst Survivor of Danganflipa. '''Once again, you guys chose '''none '''as the majority answer. But this answer only had five votes, meaning that four of you actually selected characters as the worst survivor. The runner up was Wylan B with three votes, and Allan was the honorable mention. When you consider what each survivor went through during the killing game, I would also select nobody for the worst survivor. Ninjoy dealt with protecting her classmates, Allan dealt with Akari’s death, Wylan B dealt with Utah’s death, and Clover dealt with both Deano and Timm’s death. But if I had to choose somebody, it would be Wylan B. Looking back at the survivor questions, I noticed that nobody selected Clover for best or worst survivor. Okay, now let’s talk about my favorite part of class trials: the executions. Yeah, I know. I’m a monster. But apparently you guys did favor a certain execution over the others. So, what was the '''Best Execution of Danganflipa? '''With four votes, you guys said that Utah’s execution, '''Beat the Heat, was the best execution. And I agree with this. Utah was of course my favorite character in Danganflipa, so there’s the heart-wrenching factor. Her execution was quite gory but not too over-the-top, so there’s the gore factor. And there’s that part at the end with Monokuma’s straw, so there’s the disgust factor. (but I swear, Monokuma didn’t actually drink that lemonade, it was just a joke he made to make everyone think that he did) Combine all of those and you get Beat the Heat. The runner-up with two votes was Alberto’s execution: GOOOOOAL!!!. The three honorable mentions were Deano’s Wet & Wild Canal Ride!, Sword of Damocles, and The Devil’s Luck. And of course there were some executions that left you without a reaction. What did you guys think that the Worst Execution of Danganflipa was? This question had the biggest majority vote: with six votes, you guys decided that no execution was the worst one. 'The runner up was The Devil’s Luck with two votes, and the honorable mention was Sword of Damocles. Just like with Clover for the survivor questions, nobody chose Gremmie’s execution: Mono Loa for anything. If I had to choose my least favorite execution, it would probably be The Devil’s Luck. I know that there’s some Lucky Student fan-made executions out there that features a Wheel of Fortune-type gimmick. But I don’t hate that execution. Why? Because that execution is going to have an impact on Danganflipa MM. You’ll see what I mean soon enough. Last but not least, I asked you guys for your '''Favorite Quote from Danganflipa. '''I made this question optional, because some of you don’t want to go back through the story to find your favorite quote. I understand this, because Danganflipa is very long. However, I did get two responses for this question. The first response said that their favorite quote was “'Wilbert,” referencing Wylan B accidentally revealing his true name at the end of Chapter 6’s Deadly Life. Another response I got was, “'The puns will stop here'.” This one is actually my favorite quote, and it was said by Ninjoy before Akari’s Class Trial. Faithesque even made it into a meme. That’s all the results for my Danganflipa poll. Thanks to everyone who participated in this. I will try to complete the Free Time Events on the new blog post I created that’s dedicated to them soon. After those are completed, I should be able to start Danganflipa MM! Thanks for reading. I’ll post all the results in a simpler format below. Best Boy - Cooper (Runner Up - Allan and Gremmie) Best Girl - Ninjoy (Runner Up - Clover) Best Overall - Ninjoy (Runner Up - Gremmie and Xandra) Worst Boy - None (Runner Up - Chuck, Allan, Wylan B, and Timm) Worst Girl - None (Runner Up - Elle and Tohru) Worst Overall - None (Runner Up - Alberto) Best Chapter - Chapter 3: Smiling Under a Mask of Innocence (Runner Up - Chapter 1: Gravity, and Luau) Worst Chapter - None (Runner Up - Chapter 2: A Final Heartache) Most Sympathetic Victim - Elle (Runner Up - Tohru and Akari) Least Sympathetic Victim - Chuck (Runner Up - None) Most Sympathetic Killer - Utah (Runner Up - Deano) Least Sympathetic Killer - None (Runner Up - Alberto) Best Survivor - Ninjoy (Runner Up - Allan) Worst Survivor - None (Runner Up - Wylan B) Best Execution - Beat the Heat (Runner Up - GOOOOOAL!!!) Worst Execution - None (Runner Up - Sword of Damocles and The Devil’s Luck) Favorite Quote - Wilbert, and The Puns Will Stop Here Category:Blog posts